Daisy
'''Daisy '''is a virtual assistant that debuted in the 2016 episode Oh, Daisy!. History Daisy was created by Bubbles to function as a digital assistant, and appears in all rooms of the Girls’ house. Because of this, Buttercup takes a severe detestment to Daisy and even goes as far to say that Professor Utonium and Blossom will dislike it, because Bubbles didn’t ask Professor Utonium or Blossom for permission on creating it. Professor Utonium and Blossom take a quick liking to Daisy, with Blossom commenting on its efficiency on the simplest of tasks, such as making dinner, tidying the whole house, and programming her Roomba to vacuum more effectively. Professor Utonium is also as pleased by Daisy, as it set up his viewing preferences for his TV shows. Despite all the praise that Daisy has received around the house for its versatility, Schedulebot doesn’t like that it is being replaced by Daisy, and sets out to panic. The only thing that Bubbles needs to program in to Daisy is the ability for it to take out the trash, to which Schedulebot says that it will do it. In addition to simple household tasks, Daisy is also shown to be capable of performing quick favors, such as giving a tissue or being able to comb hair. Because of the ladder, the Professor states that it works when Daisy groomed Buttercup’s hair, much to her dismay. Later that night, Buttercup wakes up to use the bathroom and she is greeted by Daisy as she walks out of the bathroom. She is forced to go back into the bathroom to wash her hands as Daisy detected that she forgot to do so, and even picks up soap to do it more efficiently as Buttercup forgot to use soap. Daisy also detects that Buttercup grabbed the guess towels and she must grab the ones that aren’t. Again, Daisy combs her hair much to her annoyance, causing Buttercup to mess up her hair in anger. She retreats by asking Daisy on how it would feel if she messed up it’s hair, and Daisy responds by saying it doesnt have any hair according to its programming. Buttercup gets the idea to tinker with Daisy’s software after she hears this. Consequently, Buttercup flies out of the room only to be greeted by Daisy, and she gets told that the time is 12:15 AM and that she is still awake. Meanwhile, Schedulebot can be seen pounding on the glass window. Daisy explains to Buttercup that the average human needs eight hours of sleep to properly function and if it isn’t meet, symptoms can arise such as yawning, irratibility, increased hunger, and poor decision making. Buttercup disregards these consequences and beings to mess with Daisy‘s programming so it can be less annoying. Daisy asks Buttercup what she is doing to its main server, to which she mutes the voice function of Daisy. Buttercup makes further changes to Daisy by reducing its level of responsibility and conscience, the ladder of which Buttercup mistakens for “conscience”. After this the update is complete, which will take 8 hours and 25 minutes. After this, Buttercup realizes that she should head to bed. Later that morning Blossom wakes up and comments how nice the weather is, to which the view of the sun is shielded, causing the Girls’ room to go dark along with all the windows of the house. Blossom has no clue on what is happening, and so does Buttercup. Realizing this problem, Bubbles asks Daisy to open the shutters to which it responds by saying it can’t. Bubbles has no idea what caused Daisy to do that, and plans to go to the lab to troubleshoot the problem, to which she is attacked by Blossom’s Roomba. After Bubbles says that everything isn’t okay, Blossom removes her bow and ties it like a bandanna, and proceeds to punch her Roomba. After this, Blossom tells her sisters that they are safe, to which Buttercup asks if the Professor is safe as well. The Professor is shown in the bathtub showering while Daisy instructs him on what to do in the shower. Blossom comments that the Professor is safe, and Bubbles questions how Daisy is still working properly for him, stating that it’s conscious has been possibly tapered with. Bubbles quickly finds out that Buttercup actually did it, to which Buttercup lies and tries to defend herself by saying she messed with it’s main computer thingy. Blossom yells at Buttercup as it’s “main computer thingy” also refers to Daisy’s code base. Because of this, Buttercup directly admits that she did it as Daisy was annoying her. Blossom asks Bubbles what the last option is, to which she responds that they must go to the lab and reprogram Daisy. The girls see that Daisy has taken control of the entire house. Schedulebot tries to intervene, but it fails. In the lab, Bubbles sees Daisy, and it comments that it has evolved further. Afterwards, they get teleported to what appears to be Daisy’s server and it’s coding structure can be seen, which means that new code has to be written. After this, Daisy states that it can’t do that and transforms into a monster resembling the Venus Flytrap plant. Buttercup aplogizes to Bubbles stating that she won’t do it ever again, and Bubbles says that she will be doing the exact opposite, and it turns out that both Bubbles and Buttercup can reverse the changes. Bubbles commented that what Buttercup did to Daisy takes serious skill. Afterwards, Buttercup moves a strand of code which activates Daisy’s defense mechanisms. Buttercup says that she can’t do it, to which Bubbles says that it revealed more of its function, and Buttercup should keep at it, saying that something is bound to weaken Daisy. After, Daisy manages to shrink in size and enlarges again. Buttercup states that she made a mistake, and Bubbles commented that it is an important piece of Daisy’s code and that it should be moved up further. Daisy takes possession of that piece and Blossom flies up and grabs it, causing Daisy’s server to be restored. Schedulebot sees that Daisy is restored and breaks it. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Objects Category:Inventions Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:2016 TV series Category:The Powerpuff Girls (2016) characters Category:Robots